fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Valinor
Valinor a gigantic Hobgoblin was found on a pillaged village while still, a baby by a large group of warriors who decided to raise him as one of them. At the age of ten, he was already the fighter with more kills in his company. He did not care what the fight was about it just had to be fair. This he and his company grew ever stronger villages, towns, cities, and nations fell to his knees the mightier amongst the might. Valinor was brave and mighty but he was not wise, he bragged about his might he constantly talked about how without him the company would crumble. Envy took root and the entire company turned on him of the 1000 warriors that attacked him Valinor killed 200 by himself but he eventually fell and lost. His fellow fighters threw him on a wagon and left him to rot alone in the black desert. With broken bones, dehydrated and starving he swore revenge upon all that betrayed him. So hard was his train that dispater himself started to pay attention to this amazing warrior. Valinor deep within his soul knew he was being watched and after 30 years of training in the desert he found a shield, the great shield of dispater, when he used the shield a voice echoed in his mind a voice that said "fight for me and only in battle will you die, raise a fortress and command hell's legions be my paladin, be the fury of dispater" never again did this voice spoke to him but he accepted the deal. He got so obsessed with the training and the weapon mastering he forgot about the revenge, no food, no sleep, no drinks just him his greatsword and his great shield. With time he learned how to summon the great bull Adamas a beast bigger than a horse and made of pure adamantine nothing could stand between them. 700 years passed and he felt his call, he was ready to build the fortress, something changed in the wind. Valinor rode his bull back to civilization where he met young Melech ridding away from a burning monastery, proudly displaying the Sigil of Asmodeus on his chest, he felt the power of Melech and just like himself he knew Melech was bound to great deeds but someone like Melech deserves a strong opponent thus together they met Valahar who became Melech's battle brother. For years they trained then came the conquering together they fought a razed cities with the raised money they started to build an underground fortress where Melech decided the nine swords of the nine hells would be based. Valinor and Melech worked together to make this idea true but Valahar just grew more interested in power and in ways to kill the gods. Given time Zendra Galadriel joined the swords, then Ea, then Shalimar, and so on. Eventually, the differences between Melech and Valahar were just too big and Valahar decided to leave, this hurt Valinor deeply for only two warriors did he ever saw fit to train. Taken over by sadness Valinor departed from the swords and found other ways to serve Dispater. One day he was visited while killing an army by Furd, Hiro Kumata, Durgan, Kulak, and Alborozie, they had come to save him for Shalimar had betrayed the swords and Melech sent his mercenary crew to help Valinor. He laughed and found ridiculous that he might need help, this was true until he met with an unconscious Melech. He quickly understood what was happening and once again stepped up as one of the nine, he also found something else, he found Durgan another devoted of Dispater and decided that if he should pass away that shield would be good in the hands of another dispater devotee, of course, he also met Alborosie and he just saw the sheer potential and decided to do his best to train Alborosie within his time. Battle after battle the nine swords kept on winning leaving a trail of blood behind them. Until that fateful day after becoming the greatest warrior that ever lived and training another two perhaps three he let his mind be poisoned by Myrkun, a necromancer that needed to weaken the nine. So when this necromancer saw Valahar returning he knew it was just a matter of time until Valahar defied Valinor for a test of strength. When this happened the fight just had to appear to be fair in the eyes of everyone Valahar included has it had to appear that accepting the challenge was completely an idea of Valinor. When the battle ended Valinor was dead and his soul shall forever rest in Dispater's fortress in hell. Valinor was also known as someone that liked to celebrate his victories with alchool and there even exists a beverage made by him known has Valinor's water NPC's Home